Crystal Clear
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: It was a good opportunity to tease his lover. Jack x Yusei


Title: Crystal Clear  
Author: Kleptomaniac Can Opener  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Jack x Yusei  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is a Studio Gallop production.

Summary: It was a good opportunity to tease his lover.

NOTES: This is for "Prompt #025 - Amethyst, 20 minutes" on YGO Juxtapose.  
groups .yahoo .com /group /ygo juxtapose

Read more fics at utensil-drawer .livejournal .com

--

The stone had cost him next to nothing, yet it was still money he shouldn't have spent so flippantly. Yusei held the quartz up to the light and watched as the sun's radiance glinted off of its purple surface. He wasn't usually one for something like this, but he had to admit that it did look nice.

A shadow blocked his light and a pale hand plucked the rock from his gloved hand. "Where'd you get this?" Jack asked as he scrutinized it incredulously. Yusei's lips twitched upwards at the sight he made.  
"The pawn shop." Jack snorted and handed it back.  
"Why'd you waste the money on something like that? At least get something useful."  
"I wanted it," Yusei answered. It was really all the blond needed to know in the raven teen's opinion. Jack's ego was already the size of Satellite.  
"Why?"  
"Because." Yusei pocketed the quartz stone and started back towards their home in the West Domino subway.

Jack caught his lover's arm. "What's so special about it?" The taller man was irritated. He hated to be kept in the dark, at least when it came to Yusei. The rock better not be a present for some other guy. He would barely tolerate it if it was for one of the Buffoon Trio or Rally. Yusei raised a brow.  
"Why so concerned?"  
"You know why." He yanked Yusei closer and felt his face heat up at the almost smirk on those lips.  
"Jealous bastard." Jack growled and grabbed him with his other hand, pulling his smaller lover to him.  
"You're doing this on purpose."  
"Maybe." The almost smirk was threatening to blossom in full. It was driving Jack up the wall.

The blond looked around then dragged Yusei into an alley. He wasn't worried about any cops interfering or whatnot, but he didn't like losing control in the public eye. He was the King! He was always in control!

Yusei lost a breath when he was pushed against a wall, and his smirk had begun to sneak out. Jack's arms were on either side of him now, but the last thing Yusei was was trapped. They both knew he could fight back anytime he wanted.

"Answer me," Jack demanded.  
"I don't have to," Yusei countered.

A blond brow twitched. He slipped a hand into Yusei's coat pocket and wrapped his long fingers around the violet mineral. When Yusei didn't move to retaliate, he slipped it out to examine it in the shadowed light of the alleyway. "Doesn't look like anything special to me."  
"You're not looking deep enough."  
"Any deeper and I'd be IN the stupid thing." He glanced to his lover. "I'll crush it."  
"You'll be wasting money."  
"You wasted it just buying this."  
"Then I should keep it."

Jack snorted. He put the stone back into Yusei's pocket. The ornament was already bought, when all was said and done. "Who's it for?"  
"No one." Yusei's lips twitched again when Jack gave him a deadpanned expression. "It's true. I'm just going to put it in the drawer and leave it there."  
"Tell me why you bought it."  
"Why do you want to know?"

Yusei found himself pressed uncomfortably close to the wall by Jack's body but didn't complain. He didn't often tease his lover like this and was enjoying having the upper hand on him. "You. Know. Why," Jack ground out.  
"Tell me and I'll answer."

Jack's face contorted from his indecision. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see he was being manipulated, but he really did want to hear Yusei's reasons.

"I'm jealous, okay?" he snapped after a long minute. His pale cheeks bled into a deep red as he grew furious. Yusei was smirking. Smirking at HIM!

The raven-haired teen pushed Jack off of him and walked towards the mouth of the alley, presumably heading back home. "I bought it," he started, deciding to throw his lover a bone, "because it's amethyst."  
"So? What's the big deal about that?" The blond caught up and mentally vowed revenge that night in the bedroom.  
"It's the color of your eyes."

Yusei wasn't going to get any sleep, although the reason was no longer jealous vengeance.


End file.
